I Love You So I Have To Leave You
by Silmelinwen
Summary: Racetrack has been acting weird ever since he got a girlfriend. His girlfriend loves him, but...
1. Default Chapter

Racetrack was having a rough time, he wasn't his cheery self anymore. The Newsies looked at him with concern, and a hint of fright. What was wrong with their friend, their comedian, their fellow Newsie? Racetrack was liable to blow up any minute, he was always on the edge of losing his cool.

Race stormed into the lodging house, "Where's Gypsy?" he shouted.

"She's up on the roof with Drena." Answered one of the younger Newsies with a little fear in his voice. He didn't like this new change in Race. Ever since he had met Gypsy, Race had been different.

"She doesn't want to see you now, though." Whispered the smaller boy.

"Why the hell not?" fumed Race.

"Says you'se been angry at her."

"Listen Shrimp, she's da one who started all da madness that's been goin' on."

Shrimp cowered, he didn't quite know what to say, so he scampered off. Race meanwhile stormed up to the roof.

"GYPSY!" he shouted.

"What da heck Race, do ya always hafta interrupt me in da middle of a conversation." She snapped, "An ya nearly scared poor Adrenaline half ta death!"

Drena looked as though something had just attacked her.

"Gypsy I want ta speak ta you. Alone!" he emphasized the alone part. Adrenaline stood up and was gone in a flash.

"What Race?" said Gypsy in an impatient tone.

"I wanted ta know where ya was, cause you were supposed ta meet me at Tibby's. Remembah!"

"God Race, has it occured ta you'se dat I don't want ta be with you when you'se mad?"

"Me, angry?" asked Race, "I saw you wid da Delancey bruddahs da oddah day."

"Hell Race, just hell! Evah since we got inta dis relationship you'se been paranoid wit any oddah guy I talk ta! And it's makin' ya a mad nut case!"

"Talkin' ta da Delancey bruddahs aren't just oddah guys! And I haven't become paranoid."

"Oh yeah, you just yell at every Newsie dat talks ta me! You'se frightened da little ones outta deir wits when dey saw you blow up at Jack dat way, an' for what, askin' me if I had two cents I could lend him. Race I'm serious, you used ta be nice, and everyone loved ya, you was da comedian, an' joker, now you'se a worrier. I think we shouldn't continue dis relationship." Finished Gypsy.

"No!" cried Race, throwing himself at Gypsy, he pulled her close, "I love ya Gypsy, an' I want ya ta be mine forevah!"

Gypsy extricated herself from Race's grasp, "Race I love ya to, an' I also want you to be mine, but dis isn't workin' out. We can still be friends."

"Don't give me none of dat garbage, cause it'll be different. Gypsy you'se gotta understand, how much I love ya!" he pulled her into a kiss. It was long and their lips clung to each others.

"No Race, no." whispered Gypsy.

"Yes Gypsy, it'll be alright."

"Race Please." Begged Gypsy.

"I love you what more can I say?"

"I know you love me, but it's because ya love me dat you'se become a madman." Said Gypsy through tears.

"Stop crying." Whispered Racetrack, as if he were going to start crying himself, "Gypsy please, stop crying!" Racetrack was beginning to tear. Gypsy whispered,

"Race you deserve bettah den me."

"No Gypsy, you'se da best anyone can ask for."

"No, I'm a street rat, and done things in my life I shouldn'tve."

"But, dey're ovah now, an' I'se a street rat too."

"Race, why can't I make you'se undahstand? I love ya, but I don't think we'se meant for each oddah, an' you desoive bettah, an' dat's da truth!"

Racetrack all of a sudden stood up angrily and smacked Gypsy across the face, knocking her down.

"Yes we were meant for each oddah, yes we were!" he shouted. He aggressively stood her back up.

"Race! Please, I'm leavin'!" with that Gypsy went away from the roof, down through the path exiting the lodging house to find another territory where she would start over.

"You bitch!" shouted Race even though she was already gone, "I loved ya! I loved ya!"

Adrenaline had seen Gypsy leave with a red mark across her face. She wanted to make sure everything was alright so she quietly went back up to the roof where she found Racetrack sobbing in a heap on the ground. She tapped his shoulders lightly, "Race?"

"Get away, get away!" he moaned, standing up, and then falling down like a drunkard. "I'll nevah, evah fall in love again, no good evah comes of it, nevah!"

Adrenaline quickly ran back into the lodging house to report to Jack what was going on.

All Race could think of was Gypsy's tan smooth skin, and long chestnut hair which flowed down, her eyes were like a pair of amber stones, glistening, and shining, everything was perfect except for the fact that she left him.


	2. GypsyRose

Gypsy, woke up... where was she? What had happened last night? She immediately sat up, memories flooding her brain. Silently tears cascaded down her cheeks... looking around she realized that she had fallen asleep in an alley way. She hugged herself tightly wishing for all the emotional hurt to go away, silently whispering, "I loved ya so much, but it wasn't evah meant ta be." She imagined Race still standing in front of her, she thought of the first time they met...

Flash back:

She was sitting along the edge of the lake, her feet in the water, until a large gust of wind, blew her precious Newsboy cap away. Quickly she jumped up, chasing it... then a boy of seventeen, with dark hair snatched it out of mid-air... walking up to the girl, he bowed and handed her cap back, "I assume this cap belongs to the lovely mademoiselle." Playing along, Gypsy curtsied to him, "Yes monsieur, it does." They both laughed. "Well, would she like to accompany for lunch?" asked Race. Gypsy smiled and said, "The hat does not, but I would." Race mock solemnly extended his hand, and Gypsy took it, and together they went down to Tibby's, like a King and Queen.

End Flash back...

But that was all over now, everything. She wiped away the last of her tears, and stood up, not knowing where she was going, she let her feet lead her wherever. The sun was strong, it beat down upon her back... she heard a whistle in her direction, Gypsy blushed as she looked up in the direction of the whistle... a handsome boy, not tall, but not small, dark beetle black eyes, and sandy hair. She gave a small wave, but continued on her way. The boy didn't give up so easily, he ran after her, and grabbed her shoulder, "Hey!" he said brightly, "You look kind of lost." Gypsy nodded, "That would be because I am lost." The boy surveyed her, "Well, dis is Brooklyn here, not a good place to be lost... by the way, who are you?" Gypsy looked up at the sky, then answered, "GypsyRose... most just call me Gypsy." The boy tried to smile at her, "Da name's Colt45, most just call me Colt." Gypsy smiled, "Like the gun, Colt45!" she asked. "Yup." Said Colt.


End file.
